fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish of Blue Crescent
Fish List of Blue Crescent Below is a list of the fish that can be found in Blue Crescent. Hippie Fish Between their peaceful personalities and algae smoking, Hippie Phish give little fight on the reel-in. Although dwindling in population, you may catch one coming up for a midnight munchie. Reward: ~420 gold Strength: Extremely Chill Weight: 1.75 lb Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Tiger Shark Fish A distant relative of the Catty and Sabertooth, Tiger Sharks are the most common of the Farovian sharks. Be wary of the cute whiskers and deadly claws, Tigers have been known to puncture wooden boats. Reward: ~480 gold Strength: Strong Weight: 2.50 lb Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: The Art of Night Fishing and Timing Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Hate Fish Do not dare to use a weak pole on this non-loving creature. For he will eat anyone with too weak a pole. Reward: ~700 gold Strength: Cruel Weight: 3.13 lb Min. Pole: Excalipole Min. Skill: The Art of Night Fishing and Timing Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Grim Fish In some reports, Grim Fish have caused many deaths of aspiring Fish Wranglers. Using their scythe, Grim Fish slice the lines of the strongest poles known to man. Reward: ~1,000 gold Strength: Deadly Weight: 0 oz Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Red Diablo Shark Fish We know very little about this new shark. We have some recent reports indicating that the Red Diablo is near Blue Crescent and terrifying local anglers. Reward: ~615 gold Strength: Not Sure Weight: 11.06 lb Min. Pole: Steam Powered Hydropole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Toro Fish Refrain from glancing in the red piercing eyes of this bullish fish. Toro Fish take pleasure in charging at wranglers and destroying boats. If you are willing to take the risk, toss out some meat and hold on tightly to your fishing equipment. Reward: ~302 gold Strength: Unknown Weight: 11.44 lb Min. Pole: Steam Powered Hydropole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Blue Crescent Putrid Fish Putrid Fish are in an advanced staged of decomposition and are perhaps the foulest smelling creatures. Only the Steam and Sonar poles can bear the haunting aroma. Reward: ~1,560 gold Points: ~1,952 points Strength: Deathly Weight: 5 oz Min. Pole: Level 10 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Joan of Farovia Fish Joan of Farovia hangs out at local fish taverns, enjoys long swims on the beach and moonlight dinners. Don't expect to catch this doll with just any pole level. Reward: ~2,122 gold Points: ~3,403 points Strength: Dazzling Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Joan of Arc Fish Joan of Arc is quite the opposite of the other Joan from Farovia. You won't find this Saint at the local fish tavern or canoodling on the beach - you may find her keeping the young schools of fish safe from harm. Reward: ~2,432 gold Points: ~3,651 points Strength: Heroic Weight: 1.88 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Azul Fish Azul Sharks are small, feisty and quick, which make for a very difficult catch in Blue Crescent. Be cautious if you catch one - Azul's have massive jaws and like to take revenge by chomping down on whatever is in sight. Reward: ~408 gold Strength: Fiesty Weight: 7.69 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent Suave Fish As the most loquacious and flamboyant fish, Suave Fish are typically the center of attention of Blue Crescent. Reel one in and you will receive a substantial reward. Reward: ~524 gold Strength: Slick Weight: 9.06 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Steam Powered Hydropole. Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Rock Fish The very rare Rock Fish are a special catch because of how difficult they are to reel in. Some Spanish Wranglers believe you need a 50% mastered Steam Pole or a “Caña de Pescar con Sonar nivel quince”. Reward: ~3,555 gold Strength: Rock Hard Weight: 7.50 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ / Level 15 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Chainsaw Marlin Fish The Chainsaw Marlin has a brutalizing 40 horse power, pull start chainsaw that was genetically engineered by Cap'n Jozek's evil twin brother, Earl. Currently, we haven't spotted many Chainsawrrrlin's in the Blue Crescent waters, but we know they exist - Earl sent Jozek a text message from the local tavern yesterday. Reward: ~2,254 gold Strength: Brutalizing Weight: 10.31 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Scitzo Shark Fish The vicious and rare Scitzo Fish suffer from many disorders. The breed has endured numerous stints of fishab, but to no avail. Scitzo's lurk patiently at the bottom of Blue Crescent waiting for their next assailment. Reward: ~2,015 gold Strength: Straight Jacket Weight: 20.19 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent Razor Shark Fish Razor Sharks are possibly the most dangerous and lethal fish of Blue Crescent. They are known to tear apart dingy boats and scare off swimmers throughout Farovia. The glimmering silver razor-sharp frame of this angler-eating shark will leave you with haunting nightmares. Reward: ~3,210 gold Strength: Extremely Sharp Weight: 22.06 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Blue Crescent T150 Fish The rare T150 only comes out to battle with the most elite RoboFish. Beware of the T150's terrifying weaponry trifecta - otherwise you'll be defecta'd. Reward: ~1,143 gold Points: ~931 points Strength: Tri-fold Weight: 218.88 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent Striped Diablo Fish If we knew little about the Red Diablo, we know even less of the Striped Diablo. With beady little eyes, a stylish beard, and the most teeth you've ever seen - the Striped Diablo can only be caught by the BEST Steam Hydropoling wranglers out there. Reward: ~1,232 gold Points: ~986 points Strength: Elite Weight: 13.81 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Steam Powered Hydropole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Blue Crescent See Also The Fish of Farovia The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Fishertonville The Fish of Magma Reef The Fish of Sans Culpra Elite Fish